narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinudorei (Clan)
The Jorōgumo of the Silk Forest of Submission are called: Kinudorei (Silk Slaves). They are considered slaves to their ego and flaunt their ability to produce silk. Their culture revolves around their spider silk, making its way into their instruments, clothes, and architecture. They are a clan of carnal desires and indulge in forbidden, intimate practices outlawed elsewhere. It's not uncommon for the Kinudorei to engage in polygamic and/or incestuous relationships and commit lewd activities with their sisters, mothers, daughters, and cousins. Origins of the Clan The Kinudorei (Clan) makeup a certain, exiled, group of Jorōgumo: half-human/half-spider women that could shapeshift into humans. They lived in the Bewitching Silk Forest until they grew tired of the way things were run. The Kinudorei were a radical group of lesbians and female supremacists who looked down on others not of their sexual preferences and origins. They were disgusted by the outside races that were allowed to roam around within the Bewitching Silk Forest. They felt that demons, beasts, and other intelligent creatures had no right to call the forest their home. So they left. Under the leadership of Manjushage, the jealous, younger sister of Emica, the Spider Heiress of the Jorōgumo, the cult of renegade Jorōgumo fled the Bewitching Silk Forest and eventually established the Silk Forest of Submission, also known as the Silk Servant's Forest. There, under the leadership of their lady and mistress, Manjushage, they formed the Kinudorei Clan. Abilities The Kinudorei possess certain Spider Senjutsu abilities and can naturally use them without much training. It is apart of them and their basic functions. If, however, a human were to want to use such abilities, they'd need to enter Spider Sage Mode. The Kinudorei naturally use nature energy as the foundation for their chakra. These abilities include making spider silk (webs), being able to inject poison, being able to make clones out of webs, and sealing targets within a web cocoon. They can also feel chakra and sound tremors in the ground and can smell a creature's blood and determine its elemental chakra affinity. Additionally, the Kinudorei, being Jorōgumo, possess the ability to shapeshift between their two distinct forms at will. Their primary form is a half-human/half-spider form, and their secondary form is a full human form. Romance & Reproduction The Kinudorei are a 100% lesbian Jorōgumo population, and thus, always choose a fellow female Jorōgumo as a spouse or sexual partner. Over 45% of the population engages in polygamous relationships (more than one lover at a time) and it isn't uncommon for three or more Jorōgumo to be living happily together. Additionally, the rate of incest is quite high amongst the Kinudorei, as they often grow erotic feelings for one another as the decades or centuries pass. It's not uncommon for romantic and sexual relationships to occur between sisters, mothers and daughters, and cousins. Because the Kinudorei are unable to reproduce by normal means, as they are all female, individuals may asexually reproduce by fertilizing their own eggs with nature chakra. They may also accept the transfer of a female spouse's nature chakra so the spouse may fertilize them. This way, they can reproduce without the need for males. Clan Naturalization A human female who has survived the ritual to acquire Spider Sage Mode may be naturalized into the clan. Essentially, they will gain the title of Kinudorei, and will be considered a "member" of the clan. If a human girl has gained control over her Spider Sage Mode, then she will be seen as an equal amongst the clan. However, a human girl who has failed to break the Juinjutsu of the spider senjutsu will obtain a status beneath the Kinudorei. In this regard, the title, Kinudorei, means something entirely different. For a Jorōgumo, Kinudorei refers to "silk slave" as being a slave to one's passions and devotion to the thread and spider arts. On the other hand, a failure human's title of Kinudorei is not equivalent to a Jorōgumo's. Instead, "Silk Slave" refers to a slave of the Jorōgumo, who are the supreme wielders of the silk. A failed human girl Kinudorei is expected to serve the Jorōgumo Kinudorei Clan and may even be forced to become a spouse, household servant, concubine, or be enslaved as a form of human cattle where women are fed certain substances and forced to undergo hormonal changes, thus producing breast milk. She is deprived of sight, sound and movement through restraints; pumps are collecting breastmilk 24/7. The milk is used to feed the Kinudorei Clan population, similar to how humans drink the milk of cows. To try to free any of the Kinudorei Clan human slaves would be an incitation for war, so even if such practices were known to the outside world, no help would ever come. Reference * Template:Holly Clan Category:Kinudorei Category:Clan Category:Final Category:Méihuā